


365 FRESH

by peachyhao



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Donghyuck is Hyojong, F/M, Inspired by 365 Fresh (Music Video), MC is Hyuna, Multi, Yukhei is Hui
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-01-25 17:35:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18579286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachyhao/pseuds/peachyhao
Summary: 그저 그런 것들은내게 너무나도 평범해이제 새로운 것보다 더 새로운 게 필요해let me switch it up





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is based on the '365 FRESH' music video by Triple H  
> this chapter will contain triggering content (sexual assault, death, depressing thoughts, and a suicide attempt)  
> please do not read this chapter if those topics are triggering for you.

05.13.19  
Saturday  
7:22 p.m

it was a normal saturday for yukhei. he was trying to pickpocket someone but got caught. now he had three men chasing after him trying to kick his ass. usually he could outrun anyone chasing him, it’s how he stayed out of trouble with the law. but this time one of them had cut him off and now he was cornered by the three men. he gave them a smug look, which probably wasn’t a smart idea, but then again yukhei wasn’t exactly known for smart ideas. naturally he got his ass kicked, he was sly but not sly enough to weasel his way out of getting jumped. he leaned against the wall of the alleyway and sighed, ‘i need a drink.’

05.13.19  
Saturday  
7:52 p.m

it was supposed to be a normal day for amara. it was a relatively slow day in the barber shop she worked at until a man came in about half an hour before closing. she was close to finishing his shave when she felt a hand creep up her thigh. she pulled away and dropped her razor on the ground. the man stood up and she grabbed her razor and held it in front of her in defense. it was useless as the man grabbed her hand and push her against her desk. before he could do anything she managed to push him away, as she did he lost his footing and hit his head on the corner. she gasped as he fell onto the floor, unmoving, ‘i-is he…’

05.13.19  
Saturday  
7:59 p.m

donghyuck stared into the mirror wishing he could have a normal day, a day where he could feel happy, a day where he could feel anything, he was so bored. he stared into the mirror, took the lipstick he didn’t know why he bought, and drew all over it. he dumped the contents of the convenience store bag onto his desk and put the bag over his head. he grabbed the roll of tape on his desk and wrapped it around his neck and sat there. after a few minutes he was starting to dislike the feeling of his oxygen running out. he starting grabbing at the bag and eventually split it, ‘well now what?’


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter will contain triggering content (mention of death, blood, and a suicide attempt)  
> please do not read this chapter those topics are triggering for you.

05.13.19  
Saturday  
8:03 p.m

yukhei had been at the bar for a while now and had his fun, now he was bored. he scanned the bar looking for an easy target, which wouldn’t be hard considering everyone there was tipsy at the least. he spotted two girls who had set their keys on the side of them, ‘perfect,’ he thought as he made his way towards them. he threw his arms over their shoulders obnoxiously and grabbed the keys as the girls pushed him off. he left the bar and headed to the parking garage, looking for the car. he finally found it and drove off.

05.13.19  
Saturday  
8:11 p.m

amara was freaking out. all that was going through her mind was that she had just killed someone. she hadn’t meant to kill him, but now there was so much blood and she was scared. ‘i-i have to clean it up,’ she thought she grabbed a towel off the counter and tried to wipe it up, there was so much it saturated the towel and stained her hands. her breathing started to get heavier as she took off her overshirt and started to wipe the remaining blood with that. she stopped wiping the blood and all she could think was that she had to get out of there. she scrambled to her feet and ran through the back door. she was so out of it she didn’t notice she wandered into the road until a car almost hit her.

05.13.19  
Saturday  
8:16 p.m

donghyuck decided to go for a walk, maybe he’d have better luck outside. he walked to the main road and waited at the crosswalk sign for a car. when he finally saw one coming he took a breath and stepped into the road. ‘well that didn’t fucking work,’ he thought as he stood up, he was still alive and his back hurt like hell. just as he got up he was knocked back down as someone punched him in the face. he punched him one more time before a woman tried to stop the guy on top of him. he disregarded her and punched donghyuck once more but the latter just started laughing. the man on top of him seemed confused, he slowly let donghyuck go and he continued down the street laughing.


	3. Chapter 3

05.13.19  
Saturday  
8:19 p.m

amara didn’t feel it was right to let donghyuck wander the streets after yukhei beat him up and definitely not after they had hit him with a car. so after some convincing donghyuck agreed to go along with them, as long as they didn’t take him to the hospital. it wasn’t until the three had been driving for a while amara realized she had no idea where they were going, she wasn’t even sure if yukhei knew where he was going. “s-so where exactly are we going?” amara finally asked timidly. yukhei shrugged his shoulders. he hadn’t given it much thought when he picked up the two attractive strangers, so he didn’t exactly have a game plan. “either of you have a place in mind?” amara and yukhei looked in the rearview mirror to see donghyuck simply shake his head. donghyuck didn’t particularly care where they went, didn’t make a difference to him. yukhei turned to amara and she shook her head as well. she didn’t know where to go, but she knew she couldn’t go back home. “so i guess we’re just cruising.”

05.14.19  
Sunday  
1:07 a.m

after driving for a few hours they eventually had to stop for gas. over the course of the four hours and change they had been driving the three had gotten to know each other significantly well and they all felt a bit better knowing they weren’t driving around with complete strangers. the car pulled up to the gas station and amara and donghyuck hopped out to stretch their limbs as yukhei looked for the button to pop the trunk. he hadn’t had time to check the car given the circumstances so he thought now was a better time than ever. “holy shit.” the tallest of the three let out as he saw what sat in the trunk. the younger two walked over to see what had shocked yukhei and sitting in the trunk was a duffle bag filled with large bills.

05.14.19  
Sunday  
2:07 a.m

after another hour of driving yukhei was starting to get tired. amara had already fallen asleep on donghyuck’s shoulder in the back seat and hyuck looked like he was on his way out too. “hyuck, can you look up some hotels nearby?” yukhei asked the younger boy and he took his phone out to find some. they arrived at the hotel and neither boy had the heart to wake amara up, she looked so peaceful. so as donghyuck zipped the duffle bag and pulled it out of the trunk, yukhei picked the girl up and carried her into the hotel. when they got to their room yukhei placed the girl onto her bed and flopped onto his own before drifting off.


End file.
